Visions and Real Life
by Kyra Gwin
Summary: Voldie has a daughter who had been killed and turned into a vampire. Now he's distrupting her life b4 his downfall and after he returns again from the dead. She has 'visions' after she's killed, most all involving her murderous father: Voldemort Riddle.
1. Dreaming of Daddy

Disclaimer thing: I don't own Voldie, James or his three buds, Hogwarts or the other fictional characters of JK, because _she_ does own them. I own, however, Resa and her foster parents. Amelia At-Water Rhodes owns Arubey, Nickolas, Christopher and Fala.

Dreaming of Daddy  
Chapter 1

After finding the hidden room I so desperately needed, I spent more time there then in my Common room or even in class. It was large, with a Persian rug and hard wood floors, more then ten thousand novels and short stories, most in their first printing. The chandelier brought me a dim light only because my eyes, even as a vampire, are bad; of course that may just be my imagination, I'm not sure. I had the smell of light lilacs everywhere in my room. A small sofa bed was tucked away in a corner with a light that changed to a very appealing colour and only if you wanted it to. The tables were usually covered with homework or books I wanted to read or were reading. Within one week I read maybe three, five hundred pagers. That's nothing compared to summer when I sit in my room and do nothing, in the summer each week. At least, five are read- by me easily. The least I ever do is three… the most was ten, but only happened once. Beating that record feels like it's gonna take me forever and still trying to beat it during my twelve-week vacation. Anyway my personal library has fiction, nonfic, and short stories as I already said. Notebooks by Shakespeare, DaVinci, Thomas Edison, so pretty much famous people throughout the history of Europe and North America, not including Mexico. In another corner is a glass table where I do my homework but that's boring to read and talk about…. My main couch is where I often fall asleep, a tray of food is usually brought up by the kitchen workers (house-elves) because a few are my greatest companions and they take care of me really well. I love them all for that. As a demon I don't eat and they should know that by now, so out of respect- I nibble.

My mother passed away just a week after I was born, contusions and bled out I guess; I figured that she just bled into her liver and no one really gave a damn. My father is a menace and he's brutal (you'll meet him later, I promise, hence the title of this first chapter.) I have no brothers from my mother or father so I'm alone in the blood related sense, but as a vampire I have hundreds of Blood Sisters and Brothers, and one mother. Fala. I was killed a week after my seventeenth birthday and left to die the same night… I went home to find I couldn't even get in without an invitation but sense it was my own house it shouldn't have mattered, I then remembered the WELCOME mat. I wrote 'come on in' and I went into my house. I opened the door and was right away ambushed by my father, Tom Riddle; he attacked me, knocked me unconscious and tested to see if I was a vampire or not; he had his suspicions when he saw me write myself into my own house.

It was during the time when the Marauders were and I was in our seventh year when my father placed my own memories into their heads while they slept. One night when they did they dreamed about me being attacked by my new Blood Brothers.

James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin spent their third night at school for their final year in a daze, they didn't realize until later that they were in something unlike a dream; it couldn't be true they concluded. Resa D'onne Riddell being Lord Voldemort's heir and daughter? Yea right! James and his three friends fell asleep and opened their eyes soon afterward in a world called the Riddle House. My father wore a hooded cloak and I was hiding deep, in my chair, he was holding me there captive while he tried to find a way to use my vampric ways against myself. His face was darkened since the lit fireplace was the light given to us. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all heard his laugh but had no idea it was him who laughed. It only made them each think it was something or someone poisonous.

Bad part is that they're right. At that time my father was like poison.

I hid in my king like chair reading in the dark with my newly acquired eyes and I listened for sounds of people- Death Eaters- to approach. Out in the hall the ghost and invisible, Marauders stood there waiting, all looked at James. James glanced at Sirius periodically to see what his expression held for him. When I sensed someone coming, I became one hundred percent coward and cringed as the door burst open. The four human boys listened and walked closer knowing something was bound to happen in their anger. The leader, the second oldest vampire in the world spoke first.

"We've come for her, human, hand it over to us now." He expected Voldemort to hand me over like a rag doll to a child in the street sobbing for it back…

Voldemort instead smiled under his cloak and shook his head, keeping his face toward them; away from me. He may be evil, but even that night _I_ had my suspicions if he actually loved me as his daughter and not the way to unbelievable power.

He chuckled, "What is it that you want?"

"Gwin." Was all his answer would hold for now. Fala, my mother renamed me that and told these four other Dark Lines to come and get me I assumed. James peeked inside; he jumped when and went wide-eyed when he saw Voldemort remove his hood. The four vampires stepped back. His face was as pale as theirs; he used to be actually quite charming and handsome- not anymore since the magical spells took over his appearance. His robes were always thin and moved even when someone blew air from their mouth at a five-foot distance. He was thinner from when he looking normal and not like a serpent. He had a slightly slit tongue and no nose, even then. He would stride instead of walk and had a male posture to when he spoke; he never spoke with love to me and probably never to my mother either. When he was calm, his voice was soothing and actually-honestly- very appealing and pretty; I loved it when he spoke softly to me to or to anyone really.

He went over to the chair as if to hide me from view, I moved behind him and marked my page with the book cover and waited for him to hand me over. "I don't know any Gwin," he said finally after almost two minutes. I smiled suddenly and frowned when I realized I was grinning about my father helping me.

A low roar told me that all four were growling in there throats. I cringed and he looked down at me.

Please, I mouthed. He said and did nothing to make it known he understood or even would help me. I was his daughter, but he did and doesn't care THAT much.

He turned to face their leader, "Are you a vampire?"

He must have nodded, "Yes I am, you human or a demon? If human… well, we're hungry." I recognized Arubey's drawl. I begged with my Gods that Voldemort would kill them for me.

Tom Riddle, instead, laughed. "If you think you can kill me, then come at me and try too." He said, just then the four pelted at him at once, he held up his hands and created a shield. The four were thrown backwards; I risked a look and saw the four tangled together. James and his friends were laughing and pointing.

Then the mistake was made when Voldemort used his magic and threw one over by me without realizing it. He stared at me and then realized who I was and grabbed me by the arm and threw me over to the others. "I found Gwin!" he cried happily. I gasped when I saw the pleasure in Arubey's face when he saw me.

"No, no, no, no, no." I repeated in a solid whisper as he picked me up and held me with his arm around my neck. I tried to pull it down, but he was too strong for me. Nickolas and Christopher grinned at each other. Edam came back and ran his finger down my cheek…Sirius came around to see who Arubey was holding. He gasped and yelled for me to be let go. James told him to quiet, that they were only dreaming. Sirius tried to touch my belly, but his hand went right through as if he was an invisible ghost whom couldn't be heard or seen. He stared at his hand until Arubey tightened his grip and I gasped slightly. "Arubey," I cried. "You're hurting me," I looked at my father.

"Quiet," he ordered in my ear, I turned my head so his mouth wasn't so close to my ear. "Hold out your wrists to Nickolas like a good child."

"Don't call me a child," I whispered; he only laughed at me and my poor survival skills.

Nevertheless Nickolas took my arms and Edam tied them together, I turned my face toward Arubey more when the rope dug into my skin. He grinned in a way that was made unclear for me.

My head turned back to my father, "Dad, please don't let them do this. I'm your daughter," I cried. My voice was raspy and thin.

The eight other men in the room stared at me then to Voldemort, Sirius stepped away and Arubey pushed me towards my dad. Voldemort pushed me back into the chair I had been hiding in, he pointed his wand at the rope and they broke off. The four wizards could be grateful they were dreaming; the vampire hoped I would keep my form and looks. Even though they were sent to kill me that night, vampires are still very sexual. I stood up beside my father; I was stared at for the first time by Arubey with the kind of care that made a man horny when he saw a girl in a bikini top and bottoms. I hated being looked at like that. Unlike my father I wore tighter clothes; my pants were leggings that only went just above the ankle and my shirt was black and hugged my form showing off my thinness and chest. I was regretting even considering about putting it on. I had an hourglass figure, Lucius told me, he said that I would dazzle. I had hit him, that's why I was afraid he'd be back tonight yet, to come back and hurt me. Voldemort had seen and heard that entire thing; he only laughed and told Malfoy to go home. Also, after being turned, I changed my hair length by cutting it just below my shoulders. It was change but I like change for me, it soothed me to realize I was different then everybody else.

Right now I hated that feeling, being different. Right then when Arubey looked at me as if he wanted me for himself for an hour, I glanced away from him and stepped behind my father.

"Hiding behind daddy?" Edam mocked, I said nothing.

"He's my father; he can either take the trust and use it against me… or help me." I told him.

Arubey stepped forward; involuntarily I took a step back even further. "We just want to kill her, it won't hurt and I'll make sure she dies as hero." He promised both of us.

Tom took a stride forward; I love how he walked as well. "Get out of my house, Jaylyn go to your room."

"Not with them by the doorway," I snapped so suddenly he turned to me. I bowed my head ashamed, he was helping me for the first time in my life and I was being mean.

"Why do want my heir dead?" he asked turning to face Nickolas. He wanted the answer to come from him and him alone.

He took a deep breath, "Because she didn't come home after being called to come. We all waited for hours, Fala sent us here to kill her for betraying us."

"I didn't betray you, I just ignored you." I corrected him, he growled at me, I gasped and was told to go to my room by Voldemort again. I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed with fear by the fact of just going near them again.

But suddenly I felt my feet making me leave my protective spot by my father and I went around. When Arubey made a joking move towards me, I yelled and hurried from the room. I heard him laughing loud enough for me to hear. I went back at as he turned I hit him hard enough he fell backwards into Edam.

The vampire in me took over so suddenly I couldn't react to it. Tom smiled at me and waited. That made the Marauders realize they _were_ dreaming. Nickolas came at me from behind and I turned and kicked him in the abdomen.

"You aren't supposed to fight back!" Nickolas screamed at me.

"Things change," I muttered and hit Edam as he and Arubey came at me at the same time; then I grabbed Edam and shoved him into Arubey. I grabbed Nickolas when he came back and threw him into the fireplace. "Burn baby burn." I whispered. Sirius looked at me.

"You're dead now," Arubey muttered as Nickolas rolled from the fireplace and Christopher sprinted across the room to help him. I dropped and kicked his feet out from under him and he fell sideways and put his hands out in time to catch him as he fell to the ground. He grunted and I was stupid and stood too close, he grabbed my ankles and I yelped as he pulled them out from under me. Voldemort was done helping me, I realized as Arubey went to choke the life, I never had, out of me.

Something bubbled in me and I suddenly hit him hard enough to bust open his upper lip; it healed within seconds. He came back to me as I went to get up but I kicked him; breaking two toes and deeply hurting two more. He growled at me.

"You're not supposed to fight back!" he yelled.

"Things change," I yelled back at him. He closed his mouth as I kneed him in the jaw. Edam came at me suddenly, so quick I did the only thing I could do: I jumped and wrapped my knees to his temple and we fell back as I used all the strength I had to force him over me. He hit a wall and I gasped as I landed on my own head; I stood up in a sudden daze. Arubey picked me up and threw me toward the fireplace; he was going to burn me alive.

James and Remus gasped when I twisted out of his hands and I saw him begin to throw me, but realized I wasn't there. They gasped when I sprinted and left the house by crashing through the window.

"We'll kill you sooner or later!" Arubey yelled when he got to the window.

Voldemort chuckled, "Jaylyn may be weak, but my daughter is smarter then you think." He said as the dream slash memory dissolved. I remember thinking that I hated it when he called me Jaylyn; that's my Great-grandmother's name.

Silence… was all they could muster when the Marauders woke at day break; they dreamed I was a vampire and also Voldemort's child. Both were terrifyingly accurate and scary to even consider as true. But they are. James looked at Sirius and Sirius glanced over to Remus and Peter; the fifth seventh year on the Dormitory was asleep and dreaming of making out with his ex-girlfriends all at the same time. The vampire name rang in their ears wearily as they dressed in complete silence for breakfast.

Down in my, well… Common Room, I sprang up from my usual nightmare. I dream only about the night I had died now, since my kind isn't supposed to dream. I sleep in the Common Room because the other girls complained to me about waking them up for the last few mornings at the crack of dawn. I tried to make them happy this morning by sleeping down in the Common, away from them. I raced upstairs to my Dorm Room and dressed out of my pajamas and got into my robes and went to breakfast. I growled when I realized I had forgotten my book-bag, I decided to double back right and grab it.

I entered the Great Hall and saw the four boys sitting silently together; I frowned, not knowing what their minds showed them last night. They were always jumpy, squirmy, and well… not quiet. Lily caught my eye but I looked away as I went to go sit next to Eddy and Severus and Travis. The three boys in my life. Edryk 'Eddy' Kullin and I have been friends since were young, we started school together when we were eleven. He promised he loved me like a sister, but when we got older and the hormones started acting up, things changed. He tried to get me to love him back and we stopped being friends for a few months, during that time I dated Sirius Black. He didn't talk me to until we were in out sixth year after Sirius and I broke up after almost a full year. I was foolish and arrived on his doorstep the _one night_ his parents were out and he got me to follow him to bed with him. I was drunk with grief and I broke up with Sirius! Eddy said I was the only good thing in his life and said he wanted to have my children. I made him frown when I said I didn't want kids; truth is, I'm terrible with kids and I didn't want Voldemort's blood reining on. Edryk kissed me and moved his mouth down to my neck and kissed me there positioning himself on me again…. I had slept with Sirius, of course but Eddy was… a god. Eddy was unique by the fact that he wanted It to almost kill you: with the heart racing and blood pumping. It had taken me only minutes to get used to his fastness. By morning, I remember, I was exhausted and could barely move.

Anyway, enough about my personal sex life…. I sat between Severus and Travis (I hadn't slept with Severus, but I do kiss him on the cheek when I feel up to it. Travis Gage and I only dated for a few months in our fourth year). I realized that they were acting the same way as the four Gryffindor boys; I groan and ask what's wrong with them. They shake their heads and say nothing. I didn't know it at the time, but my three guy-friends had also been given that dream.

Eddy was on the other side of us, I looked up at him. He sighed and said, "We had the same dream last night. It… it was bad Resa."

I frowned; I hated seeing my three best friends so sad about some stupid dream. "It isn't real," I told them finally. "Dreams are just images in your head, kind of like movies that usually replay what happened that day." I told them, I take Travis's hand in my left and Severus's in my right. "You three are worrying me to high heaven, now stop acting like someone died and have breakfast." I said getting up.

"What do you think you're doing Resa D'onne Riddell?" Edryk asked me.

I frowned again; I was going to my room- my personal library. They didn't know about that exactly and I didn't want them too. "I am going to the library, then to class, another class, and another. lunch and finish off my day with a few more classes. A long break and finally dinner, then bed." I told him quickly but Travis Gage took my shirt in his tight fist. I stopped and stared at him, "What?"

"Eat breakfast first, okay." I sighed and bit my lip slightly.

I lied, "I, er, already ate."

He could see right through me, "No you didn't." he took my hand and pressed a piece of cinnamon toast into my palm. I folded it up and looked at them, all three were watching me.

"Oh this is ridiculous," I snapped, I inherited my short circuit from Tom Riddle, my father.

Severus shook his head, "No it isn't, eat something-."

I ripped it in half and plucked one half into my mouth. I loved cinnamon as a human and still would if vampires could eat human food. I covered my mouth with my hand; they knew I hated it when people watched me eat. They didn't stop me which I thought they would and I finally finished the spell and the food had gone from my mouth. I had used my advantage of hand-covering to hide it from them as I said a spell. I tossed the other to Eddy and he caught it with one hand and plopped it back onto his plate, I sat back down again. My spine was against the table, I didn't want to look at them for some reason. I glanced up at the Professors' table, McGonagall was talking with Dumbledore; she made him chuckle. I smiled at that and turned to look ahead at the windows, I could see students talking as they passed the windows. I saw Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter still quiet as the dead- well the dead and buried anyway. I turned to quick to the doors, I groaned as the dizziness occurred to quick for my liking.

Travis asked me if I was alright and what had happened, I said I turned to quick and got a little light headed. I kept my fingers to my temple and whispered quietly. I got up without even realizing it and hurried from the Great Hall. Being odd like that, made the Marauders look up and follow me from the school to the forest. As they neared I came from it quickly, I paused. They saw someone coming but not necessary me coming from the forest, I stopped and turned to Hagrid's. He was chopping wood in front of his hut and stopped when he saw me.

I said nothing as he asked me what was wrong, I shook my head only and sprinted back to the castle.

"Okay Fala what do you want?" I asked aloud hoping she would hear me.

"I want you dead Resa."

"I'll kill you first for murdering my mother and father." I whispered solidly back.

So, that's chap 1. Thanks for reading.


	2. Promises Are All Talk

Promises Are All Talk Chapter 2

If you recall me saying that my mother died a week after I was born from bleeding and contusions is because she had. I meant to say that Fala killed my _foster_ mother and father. When I had been five, Fala came to my home and killed my mother and injured my dad. My foster parents hid their pain well enough where I remember them always laughing even after she had been killed and turned into one of them. Okay, I should make this clear: Fala had another vampire turn my mother. Actually she had some guy named William; I only remember meeting a tall man with a long leather coat and very blond hair. I was scared when I opened the door and invited them inside. I was already asleep when William and Fala killed my foster mother and Will turned her. My foster father used magic to restrain her from harming him and me. During the day it wasn't that bad, she was weak from lack of blood he gave her, I would later find out when she tells me herself. I had no idea that I practically killed her myself by inviting them inside.

I remember dreaming about the same blond haired man coming into my room as I slept and snapping my neck. I would wake up screaming for my mum, my father came instead.

My best friend Eddy was always with me during the times after I had those nightmares. Eddy and I would go into my foster mother's room and ask her how she was doing and she's turn away and say she was sorry for everything- always before I got to find out why she was sorry, did my dad come and get me from the room. Gloria, my foster mother spent a good percent of my life in bed; and Benny, my foster dad, spent more than most of my life trying to make her better. I was always sad back then when I was human and five-years old. They would send me away for weeks at a time during school, to Ireland where Benny's own parents lived. They only loved me as much as they had because I was a good kid; I never complained and rarely threw fits-even at five years old. I could have been told to do something and I usually did it unless if I was watching cartoons or a kid movie. My other grandparents (Gloria's mum and dad) were already placed in an old-folks home by the time their daughter had been killed and turned into a vampire. Grandma and Grandpa took me to see them every Friday and Tuesday whenever I was with them. My foster parent's last name was 'Riddell' with Voldemorts being 'Riddle'. I knew that wasn't a coincidence… but fate. There's no such thing as a coincidence, remember that.

Gloria and Benny would spend nights making potions and using spells to try to reverse the deathly fate on his wife. I wouldn't find out until I turned seventeen. During the school years with Eddy at Hogwarts we were always together and he always asked about Gloria. With the two of us being in Slytherin together he didn't have to look far to try to find me. Gloria would always write and say she was doing better; when I went home for Christmas and summer break, I knew she was lying to me. She looked worse every time. For twelve solid years Gloria and Benny lied to me, loved me, and feared what lay ahead. For six out of the twelve, while I was school they housed beaten vampires who had no where to go. The vampires left without complaint when I came back home and I had no idea.

'I had no idea'…not until I came home one day after my seventeenth birthday, six days after- to find my mother and father had been fighting physically. I entered our home, Laney; our pure bred, full grown Dalmatian had spots of blood on her clean coat. I screamed for Benny and Gloria but I only heard the soft cries of my foster mother; running upstairs got me killed… Fala had been waiting and she finally figured I was old enough so she turned me herself. It was midnight when I had died and woke as a vampire the same day my real mother had died.

I cried when I woke to find Benny still there, wasting away. Laney was doing it doggie style as she cried and whined for food to eat and water. Gloria was no where for me to find. I would spend the day searching and come home to get kidnapped by my real father, Lord Voldemort... You already know what happened at the Riddle House. My foster parents were my life, they took care of me and after Benny's funeral that summer… my life was gone. I loved calling that man 'dad' or 'father' or wishing him a happy birthday or Christmas. He always gave the best gifts ever. One year he promised to get me whatever I wanted; well I wanted a dog and he said no. The following he did the same exact thing. Finally after about five Christmas's he finally got me a dog. Laney became my baby in a sense, that pooch has to have the light on when she goes down into the basement where my room used to be. We moved it up to the second floor later on (the vampires took control of the basement).

….

At school that same day Fala threatened my life, I went to the lake and found Hydra and Hydro, the Water Fairy twins. They became my good friends over the years and in my second year they finally showed me how to make ice skates using my gifts that they passed onto me. I was then taught how to use the skates when I went home for Christmas. I came back and showed off for them….

James, Sirius, and Remus and their small friend came down and got my attention, I waved up at them and they came down and I met them. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"How's your dad?"

"James, don't ask me that." I muttered. Hydra came over and took my pinky finger and led me over to the other side of the lake and away from the Marauders.

We walked the forest for a while before I came across Edam; he took me by the waist and held me against a tree. I grunted when he did this, my head hit the truck.

I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but vampires are very sexual creatures.

"You're drunk Edam," I told him, he shook his head and ran his hand up my uniform skirt. I kneed him and he tried to hit me but I stopped it and hit him instead. "Go home, get away-." He was suddenly gone; the branch he was going to use on me wasn't there.

Was I going insane now? I hoped not!

I shook my head and left the forest to find that Peter and his three leader friends were waiting for Hagrid at his hut. He had gone off somewhere and as I went past them Sirius ran over to me and stopped me from going any further by taking my hand. I closed my eyes and prayed I was hallucinating again.

He turned me around and held me close, I stared at him. "Sirius stop this please, I can't do this with you anymore."

"Do what Resa, I was you back. Can't you accept that?" he was scared. "I need you back, I till lo-."

I put my hand over his mouth and lowered it when I felt confident he wasn't going to say it anymore. "Sirius I don't love you anymore," I told him. Telling him a convincing lie could help him to move on, "I love someone else, he's- he's a muggle but he's good for me. Practical and romantic and… he's, just a good person. Comes from a wonderful family-."

"I came from a good home Resa." He interrupted, I shook my head. He stared at me, "You said you loved my parents, Regulus was like your brother-in-law already."

"Sirius, I need someone I can leave without looking back. I need someone I can never love," I whispered. Inside I was dying I think, I felt weak and I turned and ran up to my hidden room. He only stared after me; I felt his eyes cry for him. He left James and the other there without him as he came up after me to his own Common Room. James abandoned Hagrid's place and they went after him; Sirius told them in a muffed voice what I had told him. His face had been buried in his pillow so they couldn't see him crying. James kept his hand over them and Remus pulled out the map and used it to find my location. I was had been in the library instead of my room, I needed to find something in there. For the first time I didn't have the right book I needed.

James turned me around so suddenly I yelled out, "James- I guess he told you what I said?" they nodded; Sirius wasn't with them but close by trying to listen.

"Why did you do that, how could you do that?"

"Would you rather I kill him my loving him James Potter," I sighed. "Look I know- he knows I loved him more then anything. But things happen and sacrifices have to be made to people that we love. Don't take this the wrong way, but I love each and every one of you. So with that in mind… stay the hell away from me." I snapped and hurried from the library, I left the book there; I didn't need it anymore.

Alone in my room I had fallen asleep and the dream I had was black, meaning I didn't dream at all…. I woke alarmed and on consequence.

He spoke first, I never wished I was dreaming more then that day. "Well good afternoon Gwin," Arubey chuckled, he turned from the book shelf to me. He ripped a page and threw it in the fire. I cursed and he jumped back and three novels came out and hit him in the face, the back and the groin. He growled at me and threw the entire book into the fire. I groaned.

"That was the original copy," I cried. "Arubey, why?" I yelled. He came over to me, I was glad I knew magic and he didn't. He came over to me and I stepped back. I never said I was brave even though I knew magic. I fell back onto the couch again and he came over me. He hovered above my face; his vampric teeth scared the hell out of me. They were longer then they should be-well longer then mine; of course mine could be shorter then they should be. He had a chipping layer of black paint on his arm as if deciding if he liked the drawing enough to get it as a tattoo. It was a snake's tail coiling around his arm from the elbow to his wrist.

The sexuality kicked in for him and he lowered himself on me, I kept my hands on his hips and kissed me gingerly. He brought his hand down and I felt the cold skin on his palm lay on my thigh and go up under my uniform skirt. I made a mental note to write a personal letter to the school board. I groaned when he touched me, he grinned as he brought the skirt up. I found that I was pleased that I had the experience; he was just under five thousand at that time, he had PLENTY of experience.

He turned us around so he under me, I kept a leg on each side of him; Arubey undid his jeans and moved me over him better. He kissed me harder this time; I wasn't sure and still am not, if I was doing this with him because I felt guilty still about Padfoot for because I wanted him too. You all must realize that is my life I'm telling you and I had been intoxicated with grief about Sirius.

I scared and motionless as he took control everything I did in those short minutes.

I wanted to stake myself a week later when I realized that the 'sleeping' with Arubey was something I wanted to try for a longer period of time. I nearly did stake myself once, but that's another story for another time. I left with the other students when we went to Hogsmead; I was leaning against the railing that blocked Remus's hideaway from the students and other people in the village. Severus was almost killed last year because of that, I broke up with Sirius when I found out it was him who tricked him into trying to infiltrate the Shrieking Shack. Arubey came up behind me and kissed my neck; however when I turned to look at him, he wasn't there. I sighed and shook him from my head as Severus, Eddy, and Travis came over the small hill.

Sev wouldn't come as close as we were. Eddy came up behind me and held me as he hugged me, then he let me go and stood next to me. Travis turned to me, "Why are you here?"

I shrugged, "I honestly have no idea." It was a lie; I _wanted_ that hallucination to become true. I had hoped that if I was alone for a while, the vampire would come to me. Instead I got my three boys, well two since Severus Snape was avoiding the Shack on purpose.

I looked at Travis and Eddy and bowed my head and stood up straight and left the area. Fala was calling me again….

* * *

That night Tom Riddle gave them this:

It was the same night that he kidnapped me and brought me back to the Riddle House. Nagini kept an eye on me while I sat and watched him pace the room; he was muttering angrily to himself.

"Please, Tom I just want to find Gloria-."

"No," he interrupted and turned to me.

"She's the only mother I have left! I need to find her Thomas!" I had finally yelled, I got up but he made me sit back down. I heard Fala, "Fala is calling me; I have to go to her-."

"You are staying here until I figure out what to do!" he screamed at me, he was about ten feet away. The words echoed all around the room.

I put my hand over my mouth and tried not to cry, "Father." I said in a hushed whisper, he stepped forward. "If I ignore her calls, she'll have me killed for avoiding her. I'm your daughter, don't you care what happens to me, even a little?" I turned away from him when he shook his head. "What did I ever do to you?" I whispered so quietly that he made me repeat what I said. This time I yelled, "What in the bloody hell, have I ever done to you? Tell me so I can help you get over it and I can move on!" I yelled, I got up this time. He pointed his wand at me, I snatched it from his hand and he stepped back. Lord Voldemort wasn't used to having someone smaller than him, stand up to him. I finished in a calmer tenor, "Tell me, please father, what I have to do for you to let me be uncontrolled." I handed him the wand back. It was white and had knobs and was lighter then mine.

He grinned at me and took my right hand, "You want to help me, daughter of mine?" I nodded.

"Yes, I want to help you get over this thing, so I can get on with my life." I sighed.

He smiled and nodded, "Fine, kill someone for me-."

I stepped back, "Sorry?" I frowned.

"Kill this witch," he handed me a picture. I handed it back to him, "What Resa, you said you wanted to help me?" he wheedled. I shook my head.

"Do you know who this is?" I asked as I took the photo back, the five men saw my hand was quivering. He nodded grinning from behind me, "This is Evans," I whispered. James came over to me and tried to take the photo but Peter reminded him that they were like ghosts, not seen or heard and can't grab things. "This is James's girl, I can't kill her. Or him or the others," I told Voldemort, turning back to him. He groaned slightly.

"I'm very disappointed in you Resa Riddle."

"It's Riddell," I corrected.

"Not tonight, right now in _your home_ you are Riddle, not Riddell."

"I can't kill Lily Evans, dad! I just can't." I cried finally, I was breaking down in front of the one person I never wanted to cry in front of. Somehow I managed to take control and stop before I actually started.

"What about that werewolf or Black, Potter?" he offered, I shook my head. "I'm very disappointed in you Resa." He said calmly, he went over to the fireplace. I screwed up my face into a way that it helped me not to cry. "It'd be easy, I promise-."

"Don't make me promises, murder is never easy. It takes a demon, to do such a thing. That's something that the-."

"It's a gift," then he told me something I'll never forget: "It's not about good, it's not about bad, and it's about power." He paused and I bit my lip, "I can help you gain as much power as me, Resa if you do this for me. You'll be given so many chances, I swear. Just take your wand and run it along their throats-."

"Stop it!" I yelled, I was begging. Small tears came down my face now, he chuckled. "Dad I can't kill them, any of them-."

"Why not, they'll kill you first and you know it Resa. When they find out who you are and what you now are, they'll have you destroyed. You can save your life by killing them first-." I shook my head. "What? You'd die for them _all_?"

I turned to look at him, "Yes."

"Then you're a fool. They'll betray you and you know it-."

"They have no reason too." I whispered. Voldemort laughed, Nagini laughed, "Stop it Nagini!" I snapped turning to her, I spoke snake. I turned to face him finally, "Father. Please don't make me kill James and Lily, they have nothing to do with this prophecy you're convinced of-."

"OF COURSE THEY DO!" he roared, I closed my eyes when he started yelling at me. I opened them when I felt his breath on my face. "That Mudblood and Potter-."

"Can't die for something they don't even have anything to do with." I finished hopefully. I added, "Don't call Lily a 'Mudblood' dad, you're a-." he cast a spell at me finally loosing his temper enough too. I was thrown back into a wall and I hit my head and fell down to the floor. I fell and twisted my ankle, but he didn't know because I didn't get up. Sirius yelled and James grabbed his arm, reminding him they were dreaming and that I was fine; Sirius was still scared.

Instead I sat up and sat with my back against the wall, "Don't you even _mention_ His name Resa; you have his blood in your veins too! That poison bastard, he left her alone. I promised myself, when I found out, I never would-."

"Does that mean you loved my mother?" I whispered, he said nothing. I looked away from him finally when Nagini came over to me, I spoke the language again. "Nagini get away from me, stay away or face your fate-."

"Don't threaten my snake!"

"Then don't make me kill Lily and James!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked me interested, "Do you think of them as family now?" I said nothing, I only shook my head. I could only think about Sirius, he came over to me and knelt down before me. There was a knock on the door and a Death Eater entered. "Good you're here, take her to her room and make sure she stays there. I'll deal with her later." He said in a completely calm tone, I hated his voice then. Then, he changed his mind, he came over to me and held my chin in his palm, it was colder then mine. "Do you love any of them?" I said nothing, he laughed. "Of course you love them all. This time next month you'll be dead and they won't give a damn," he whispered in my face.

I sighed out so slowly I thought I'd never get to the end, "You're wrong dad, Sir-."

"Black is nothing against you, he used you Resa and deep down you know you don't love him in return. That feeling is a joke and when you say it, it's a lie." He told me, I shook my head again.

I closed my eyes the entire time, so I wouldn't see his face, "Even if he doesn't- I will always love him Father. When he finds out what I am: you're daughter… what we had been real. You can never have something like that because everyone is afraid of you," I told him, I opened my eyes. He was close. "You will never know what love feels like. James and Lily know; you want them dead because you hate them because they get that feeling and hope of something better to come." He raised his wand again, "You can use your wand on me, but you won't kill me. Not now, not ever. My single hope of you being killed by James and Lily is there dad; that prophecy has one hell of an outcome. I can't wait to see it," I said nearly laughing. I stood up and walked myself from the room. "Their blood will live on!" I yelled over my shoulder. He growled and threw a glass vase into a near by wall. The Death Eater offered to have me killed; Voldemort wouldn't let him and cursed when he realized I was right.

* * *

James went to wait for Lily that morning, as soon as she was touchable, he took her and held her tightly in his arms and walked with her everywhere for the next several days. I had noticed and asked Peter what they were doing together so much; Remus and Sirius ignored me.

"I have no idea, he missed her I think," he mumbled.

I chuckled, "I feel bad for whoever hurts her." I muttered and turned to leave, James looked at me as I passed.

"Resa!" I stopped and waited, "Thanks for- saving us." I frowned.

"What are you talking-?"

Eddy stood up right then, and pulled me from the Great Hall, "Come on, we'll be late." Eddy snapped finally and managed to pull me from the Great Hall, Lily smiled at me as I turned back to them. I frowned and followed Eddy to Transfiguration.

I was sitting in the back with my three guys when I heard Fala again, I told her in my head to leave me alone. I was in class; I just got her message when the door opened. "Professor?" he stopped.

I turned right to her, she looked around and winked at me, I felt my jaw drop. "Yes, Miss-?"

"I'm just here to speak with my daughter; there's been a death in the family. Resa, come." She actually looked happy, that's what made people unsure.

"What are you-?" she grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. "What, did you kill Durke finally," I whispered as I closed the doors. I was only half joking, the rest was hopeful.

She turned to me finally when no one was around, "Why aren't you dead yet. I sent Arubey at least ten times," I frowned. She named them off, "During the summer- not long after your rebirth, while here at school. Last week, six days, twice in a day, then the…"

"I get it Fala, I haven't- I mean, I have seen him. But I'm always surrounded by people. He won't kill me in front of them." I was lying for him now. I wanted to hit something. She only grunted and growled and turned to leave, the bell rang.

My Transfiguration class came from the classroom; she came up close to me as a few people turned to look at us. She pushed a bottle of Holy Water in my hand, I bit my lip. "When you come to London in June, I'll kill you myself." She promised.

I was glad promises in my life… always end up broken.


	3. Misadventures

Misadventure Chapter 3

My classmates and teachers spent the next few days saying that everything was going to be alright, and Eddy took this opportunity to always stick at my side as if he was glued onto me. I finally ditched him when I saw my chance as we passed a secret passageway.

I walked up through the walls, to the seventh floor. I kept my hand running along the spider-webbed walls and cringed when the web suddenly broke right on my hand. I hated spiders as a human; I supposed that I still do even as a young vampire. I bit my lip as I reached the end and was about to crawl, but I saw eight human feet coming from somewhere: the Gryffindor Common Room, I had forgotten the Seventh floor had their Common Room. I lay on my stomach waiting for them to leave, I heard James and Lily. Peter came stumbling from the portrait of the fat lady. The Head Boy and Girl held hands as they left finally. I army crawled from the hole in the wall behind the book shelf; I dusted my gray-black robes off and went over and opened the door into my room and looked around once and turned to leave… I just stopped.

I faced my room again and I beamed at it. I had my own personal private room and it was un-findable by my fellow classmates. I walked forward and went over to a bookshelf and took down the second copy of the same book Arubey burned in front of my eyes. I made my head run through that memory over and over again so I would hate him more and more each time. It was the notes of the late Titanic's Captain Edward John Smith, the first voyage and the hit of the iceberg; I turned when I thought I heard something behind me.

"Fala?" I whispered. She could be there hiding, then come out of nowhere and kill me; even Dumbledore wouldn't have a clue what happened to me and why I disappeared so suddenly.

When nothing answered me I brought my face back to my notebook. I bit my lip again as I paged through it carefully. I remembered reading those articles just a few decades after it happened, I had cried. I shook my head when he spoke about his grandchildren and wife who died of ammonia just a few years before he gave his life to go down with the ship.

I took it with me to my chair in the corner of the room and sat down, the light gave me a blue colour and I sighed as he went on to describe the grandkids and even attempted to draw pictures. I smiled when he told stories. I heard something again, I went over to my door and stepped back when nothing was there. I used my gifts to smell anyone and I only got fear and glee, with a hint of lilies. I frowned and brought the notes with me as I left my room, I kept my hand on the door as it disappeared. I walked, as if I had a purpose, I went down and outside. Severus saw me and hurried after me. I sensed him following me as I left the Entrance Hall and disappeared outside; I hit in the gap between two walls. I waited for another moment before parting the six-foot gap and went the opposite way he went: back inside.

I went to the library where I could be forgotten by everyone. I saw friends of Lily's; they were muttering that they missed her. I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself that I missed being able to breathe; unable to control it I said aloud. I disappeared again and went back to my room, I was barely paying attention to everything around me when I place the book back in it's proper.

"Resa," It had been said by four different voices. I closed my eyes and turned around slowly.

"James, Remus, Peter, Sirius… er how did you find-."

"We had a hunch," Peter whispered.

"Peter this isn't the library, you can speak in normal tone in here. Get out," I added.

James grinned, "We know where you've been since the first day, no thanks." He added.

My jaw dropped a little, but I closed it quickly. "Oh, what about when I saved-." I stopped, if Voldemort got them to realize they weren't dreaming but entering my memories, they'd ruin me. Possibly kill me.

"Who did you save?"

"Well apparently you and Lily," I said quickly. I sighed and glared at them, I went over and sat down.

Sirius looked at James and he nodded at me, I looked up when I felt them watching me. "Resa," he muttered. "We've been having these dreams-."

"Oh good, you dream, good for you Sirius. Remember a while ago when I said I never loved you…? I meant it. I used you, get over it, I have." My words hurt them all. I ran my fingers through my hair moving my hair behind me; Sirius's eyes fell to my neck. I stood up quickly; he was trying to find my scars where Fala bit me. "I'm sorry, I just have to move on, and you do too." I whispered in disgrace of myself.

"No you're not, demons are never sorry." He growled in a low voice, I stared at him, I tried to look hurt but I couldn't. This meant he was pissed enough to hopefully leave me alone. "What makes you think we'll help you if you get into trouble where your life is on the line-."

"I expect you," I told him. "To stay away or risk your own neck Sirius," I whispered. Remus glanced at me and James turned away, Peter quivered. "Gloria and Benny-."

"Are dead." Remus told me. I looked up at him, "they found Gloria's beaten body in a ally two days go; she looked like she'd been there awhile. She wasn't decayed, but she was close-."

"Remus…."

By nature werewolves and vampires don't get alone, with that being said, Remus knew I was a vampire from that day on. He also knew that I wasn't dangerous. The Wolves and Upirs have spent centuries in a private war where they kill each other. Since that day Remus and I would never get along and we both knew it.

"James, she's human, werewolves can detect that in someone, let's just go. It's lunch anyway," he muttered. I stood up and wrapped my arms around my chest. I looked away from them all.

Voldemort could sense my pain and anguish and he knew that keeping my secrets was finally getting to me.

I cursed at him and he laughed, I went to my Dormitory and fell asleep.

* * *

For most people intimate relationships are easy to come by, for me in my seventh year it was too easy. Eddy and Travis were always trying to get my attention and show off; then Sirius was trying to make me jealous by making sure I always saw him with other girls. Remus and Peter stayed clear of me so we wouldn't get into a fight and by November I had actually dated Eddy again… for real this time and not just a one night stand sort of deal. I asked him, actually, while he helped me with Herbology and he kissed me right away. He always held me hand and Travis tried to yell at him one day, but I came into the room and he stopped.

It became clear after a few more days that Eddy only wanted me for the intimacy moments so I left him. Travis waited a few days before held began holding my hand. He took it one day and wouldn't let go.

The Marauders seemed happy as well, they haven't been given memory dreams of me since the first and second week of school. We were all very happy about it. Then on November's full moon night, I waited until the four boys were outside before I left as well. I turned into my own wolf and got Remus to follow me; I could hear James and Sirius yelling at him to stop. I didn't know why I wanted him to follow me, I just did. I lost them in the forest and then I realized why I needed them to follow me: I wanted to loose them.

After James and Sirius and Peter turned back into human boys, I practically doggie skipped back to the forest. Then once I got there I knew my father had taken me over; I had to get back and find them as soon as possible…. James and Sirius were taking care of Peter and yelling for Remus at the same time. Peter looked like he was going to be ill, so they headed back to the castle together. I waited for them to see me watching them.

"Who is that, there's not another werewolf, is there?" James whispered. I stood on all fours and my tail wasn't moving. I watched them and kept an eye out for Remus. If he attacked them, it could have terrible consequences.

Finally we could all heard Remus sprinting towards them. I went down next to them just in case. "I think it's alright James," Sirius whispered. He stopped me but putting his hand on my back, he ran his hand down my spine with my thick black fur between his fingers. I looked up at him; he was actually smiling at me. My expression didn't change until we got to the edge of the forest and we could see the castle. Only it was then when Remus John Lupin attacked us, more specifically me.

He hurled me through the air into the lake. More then ten yards away. I felt pain shoot up through my body as I broke my front left paw (wrist). I could hear Sirius coming down towards me; I fought the urge to turn back into my self as he fell down next to me. He carried me back to James and Peter, the only thing I could do was to lick the back of his hand, ever so lightly.

"I think her paw is broken," he garbled afraid. James and Peter took out their wands as Remus came back finally. After he had thrown me, he disappeared off to somewhere else on Hogwarts grounds. Remus sprinted at us, I bit Sirius hard enough where he dropped me. "She bit me!" he yelled.

I then broke into a run and Remus and I met midway. James gasped, as I was able to pin Remus down, he was a full-grown werewolf and more than three times my size. I was stronger however.

I beat him down until I got him unconscious. I collapsed next to him and brought my paw over to me and watched as it-healed right there. Sirius knelt down beside me.

"You did good. I'm so proud of you," he whispered. I only got up and disappeared back into the forest where they brought me from. From there I went all the way around so they wouldn't see me, and I got back into the castle and went to bed. I had enough fun for one full moon night.

* * *

"Resa wake up," McGonagall snapped I sat up; I wasn't sleeping, but trying to find where Fala was. Travis took my hand gentle and muttered I felt cold still. I shrugged and copied the notes down.

Everyone in the class, well school really, was excited because this was the last day of classes until Holiday break. Minerva kept an eye on me for the next few minutes until class ended. I jumped up and gathered my books and dropped them off in my Dormitory before going down to the lake. I wouldn't have worn my cloak but people would call St. Mungos since they'd think I was crazy. Travis stopped me as I came from the Common Room.

"What?" I asked him I was trying to sound like what a real girlfriend would have sounded but he saw through me.

"What is it, why do you run all the time? You're still cold," he muttered.

I sighed, "I like to keep active Travis Gage." I paused, "I won't be long-." He took my hand before I could get far. He pulled me back and kissed me. He held me by my waist and stepped foreword so I was walking backwards.

"I know how to warm you up Resa," he whispered. Sirius was coming down the stairs, Travis saw him- I didn't. He kissed me again, this time he bent me back with his arm comfortably behind me so I wouldn't fall to the ground. I didn't want to think on how ridiculous I looked, but I felt amazing.

I held his face still, "Not here okay. This is school not home," I told him. He nodded and set me back up; Eddy came down the stairs as he kissed me again. Severus came from the Common Room and Sirius disappeared into the Great Hall, I could see him go up behind a girl and kiss her cheek. He had been dating her for about two weeks now; she wanted him to hold her. He barely liked touching her when he didn't have too. It took him two days just to be comfortable with holding her hand, another three just to kiss her cheek. He just started kissing her on the lips just a day or two ago. I could only laugh; he kissed me within an hour when we made it final.

"Why are you doing that here, we eat right inside that room over there," Severus muttered, I took Sev's hand and I walked with him into the Great Hall for the final feast of that year.

-------------------------------------

Right in the middle of it, I could hear someone calling my name. I looked down at the doors and saw Arubey leaning against them, I watched him for a moment; Travis moved his arm around me. Arubey glared at the back of Travis's head, I could see his eyes advert down to his neck; I shook my head.

"What?" he asked me.

"Don't let go," I said so quickly my head hurt. Albus looked up at the doors, I tried to stand but my legs were jelly. The Marauders and Lily looked down; James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were the first to stand. Sirius's girlfriend, Zoë, took his hand. He pulled it away from her as he reached for his wand. I could feel all four look at me. Travis, Severus, and Eddy stood up as well. I groaned, _damn you Arubey_. I muttered.

He was laughing at me from the inside, _you never responded back_. He told me. I sighed and stood up as well

Albus stood finally after a few more human students stood, "May I help you Mr.-?" he didn't know his name; Dumbledore searched his brain for a name that fit his face, but he failed and he didn't like that feeling.

He stood up straight and crossed his arms; I put my arm around Travis's waist so my hand was clutching the open robes. My chin when on his shoulder. "Stay behind me Gwin- Resa." He corrected himself; he was hoping I didn't notice.

Of course I had, I thought my heart was REALLY broken. Arubey responded to the Headmaster, "Sir, I'm with the American Ministry; my name is Alexander Hathaway and I have a request-." He glanced at me as he passed.

"What is it Mr. Hathaway?"

"Observe your student on the last day before break," he said grinning. Minerva was pleading that Albus didn't let him.

"Mr. Hathaway," Remus said. Everyone turned to him, "Why does the American Ministry send someone who looks like you've just finished school?"

"That's because I never started." He smiled again, "I'm a vampire and I should let you know that as one, I have the ability to sense more like me-." I gripped Travis robes so tight my nails went through the fabric and was making my palm bleed diminutive.

He turned to the Great Hall doors and a few more Dark Lines entered, including Edam, Nickolas, and Christopher. "If you wish I can have them go back home. Otherwise, we appreciate your corporation."

"Are they vampires too?" I whispered.

Arubey turned right to me, "Yes, they are. Very old, very talented, and very strong vampires. I myself am quite old, almost five thousand to be factual." The men shielding their girlfriends, took out wands and most pointed them at the three vampires, the rest was at Arubey.

"Be very afraid," Edam sang. They walked together up close so they stopped right in front of me. I let go of Travis, "We've had on of our own here at the school since September, our Blood Sister, Gwin." Edam looked at me, and then turned to Lily. She gasped.

"No!" James yelled, she almost started crying.

I stepped over the bench, but Travis pulled me back and Severus held my other arm, Eddy wanted nothing more then to be next to me. She gripped him tightly, Edam grinned.

"Lily, sweetie, if you please come and stand next to us-."

"Edam," I whispered. I saw Nickolas pull out the stake and hand it Travis, everyone watched him.

"Stake one of us if you want, you are in charge." Alex assured Dumbledore, he was shaking his head as Lily broke down and James sat down next to her as he held her face in his chest.

"It's okay Lily, we know you're not a vampire-."

"There's only one way to know for sure here." He tossed something to James, I knew what it was: Arsenic. I recognized it from a dream I had months ago. "It's Holy Water so it's not poison to human, if she is a vampire she'll die, but it's better then having this vampric cloud over her head, isn't it James?" James only turned to Lily and held her closer still. He kept his arm around her

It came to me, they were sent here by Voldemort, "Who sent you, you can't even do magic. You never went to school Alex," I said finally, when James considered trying to get Lily to drink it. "You were born in Ancient Egypt, you and your family were slaves for that pharaoh." I snapped, I stumbled, but regained myself as I went over to James and Lily, he pleaded with me. I took the bottle, I had another thought. "You drink it."

"Why not you?" they asked me, I hated it when they did that.

"You're all pathetic-."

"Resa-."

I turned to Eddy just as Arubey sent the stake at Lily; Lily and James yelled and I cast a spell at it. It hit it out of bounds and Edam jumped me.

"James take Lily and get out!" I yelled as I hit him,

"I don't get-."

"It's Voldemort, he's coming," I gasped when Nickolas grabbed me from behind. Dumbledore yelled for all students to get to their Common Rooms, Christopher kicked me in the back. James and Lily still weren't gone.

"JAMES!" I yelled, he grabbed Lily's hand and they ran from the room, before they got far the door burst open and everyone was trapped inside the Great Hall, Dumbledore nearly ran over to the front. I looked up.

My father was standing there, in front of everyone.

All we could do was pray that we'd see morning.


	4. Return To Life Chapter 4

Return to Life Chapter 4

Voldemort looked at me once, and then he turned to James and Lily. I threw Edam off of me, Nickolas and Christopher stepped back. Arubey hurried over to me, I turned and hit him so hard I hurt my fist and he fell back. I jumped over in front of James and Lily.

"You were telling the truth in saying you'd give-."

"James, shut up and find a way out. If you die, he takes over and our world is as good as gone." I snapped.

"Resa, come!" Voldemort called, I stayed still.

"Why does he want you, I thought you were protecting us?" Lily whispered.

I shook my head as Dumbledore came down and blasted a spell at Voldemort making him stumble backward. "Kill him Albus, please just kill him." I whispered.

Students crowded as far from the Headmaster and Dark Lord as possible, I heard Lily scream. I turned to find Nagini starting to coil around her leg. James was still bending down when I grabbed Nagini by the neck and held it tightly.

Tom screamed when he saw me choking his snake to death. I threw her at him. "You killed her!" he yelled, I nodded. I grabbed Lily's hand and led her away from Voldemort and stuck her and James together of course and joined Dumbledore. So did Eddy and Travis.

"Get away from here Gage, Kullin." I muttered.

"Miss. Riddell you step back as well."

"Hell no," I whispered. Dumbledore stepped forward. I walked with him.

My father gleamed at me with a pleased smirk. "You think if you have him with you, you'll win against me!" he laughed, he glanced at his snake. "My prophecy will come true, Resa Riddle. Nothing or the old man can do will stop it-."

"Riddle?" Dumbledore looked at me.

"She's my blood Headmaster." Tom smiled at me, I glared at him. Travis and Eddy changed their minds and stepped back away from me. "She'll kill just like me."

I was tired of hearing his voice so I cast a spell at him and he blocked it, he cast one back and I dodged it easily. "Mum was better then you," I grunted so he would hear. He snarled, "My mother was a hero." He cast another and I blocked it for Albus. He watched as I fought him for a minute, I was hit and got hurt but I healed faster then he ever could. He shielded me as I tried with everything to break it. I finally did and fell forward as he broke the spell when I still pushed to break the magic. He laughed and I dropped and kicked his feet out from under him.

He got up right away and I kicked him, "You won't win Resa, you will never win against me." I paused and then I finally kicked him hard enough where he fell to the floor. He lay there. I grabbed onto the wall for support. He came out from nowhere and he cut my ankle. I grunted slightly and kicked his ugly face in.

Peter shook his head and came forward, he ran over to us. I stepped back confused, I whispered his name. Soon everyone heard him talking.

"Master? Oh please Master, wake up for your follower-."

"Peter?" I whispered. He looked up at me as he took Tom Riddle's hand.

James stepped forward and killed one of his best friends. I looked at him, "He would have killed us," he gasped. Lily came up behind me and held him; he took her gently and held her back.

"You did a good thing, James."

"Is he dead for good?"

I went over and knelt beside my father, I felt his neck. His eyes were open but no life was in them.

"He's gone," I whispered. I took the back of his neck and disappeared with it back to his original home. I wouldn't go back to Hogwarts.

I couldn't, I expelled myself from the castle, the grounds, from Sirius and Travis and Eddy, Severus, Lily and Remus.

I sat in the grass alone as I buried him using magic to….

Ha, ha, ha, ha, if only that really happened. Okay so if you don't get it. From the time when I turned to see Arubey to when I buried the Dark Lord Voldemort was a lie and one of those dream things.

Arubey never arrived. Voldemort lived that night because he never arrived. Sorry for the hope and smiles you wasted.

I sat there watching Travis and talk as Severus and Eddy chatted with him about the holidays. I made plans with Travis, already; we'd spend a few days with his family and then go to my house and spend hours in bed together… you can guess what I mean by that…. The first day back in London I spent it with Travis and his family, I met his mother and sisters, they were witches but won't be starting school for two, four, and five more years. His sisters were adorable, but annoying after awhile. They liked to whine a lot in order to get what they wanted. His father questioned me and I passed his test, Travis kept me near by the entire night.

I felt guilty when I thought about Sirius.

We left a few hours later and went to my home. I lied to him and said that Gloria and Benny's room was actually a closet. I added that the door was locked and I didn't have the key anymore; that I lost it. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room. I could feel the care in his hands as he undressed me, but I just wanted to get it over with, I'm being honest.

I didn't want Travis Gage, Eddy Kullin, or anyone; I was stuck between freedom and Sirius. I fought him from my head as I pulled off his shirt and he undid his pants and kicked them off.

I wanted to stake myself when I hoped that Sirius and Zoë hadn't slept together and won't over the break. They were sure to be alone at his place, she'd probably lie to her parents and go over and… never mind, I don't want to picture that….

BREAK

Over the next few days I spent my time with Travis and I finally broke up with him two days before we were due back for the train ride back home. I spent my time then, in Concord, Massachusetts with Fala. She caught me up and then yelled at me for not answering her calls. I didn't care. I got back to London and made my way to my father's the day before I had to go back to school. He was waiting for me in the room that Sirius had seen. I flopped down in the arm chair and asked what he did for Christmas. Instead of an answer he sent me out the window. I came back up the stairs as I brushed off the broken glass.

"What the hell!" I yelled when I looked up at him.

"You've been back and now you come home?" he bellowed at me, I shrugged. "Resa," he was calm, this was when I liked his voice when he spoke.

(I should add that I am back at school and this is a memory dream, just so you don't get confused)

I giggled, "Oh dad, you're great you know? Lucius," he looked at me. "I taught him everything he knows, right father?" I said. I wasn't drunk, just depressed. The room they moved into was larger and he was talking to more then half of his followers.

He stared at me, "She's ill, obviously." James and Remus couldn't help but laugh.

I shook my head, "No of course I'm not joking. I taught him to-."

"Enough!" he snapped.

"Dad," I said, I stopped pacing. "Taking your wand is like taking candy from an infant. Course it's easier for me unlike some people." I stared at him so he knew I was talking about him. "You get it right, because you're so vulnerable-." He cast a spell at me, but I pulled a Death Eater up from his chair and he blocked it for me. Lucius pulled out his wand finally and stood. "Don't unless if you want to keep some very important man parts," I whispered so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"ENOUGH, Resa get out!"

"No, I like this house and I have plans for it dad. I'm having some muggles come by tomorrow and-."

"I will not have muggles in my house!"

"It's my home too dad," I snapped. I was smiling. "That temper you have is from me," I smirked. He growled something, "Awwwww, are you pissed off?" I spoke like I was talking to a baby, whom was crying, "Be as angry as you like; just don't cry. Grown men shouldn't cry," I added in an undertone, but in a loud voice.

He cast another spell at me, the dead human in front of me, worked again. I threw him over the table and Voldemort stepped back, "Lucius get her out of here-."

I jumped, excited. "No, dad I got it!"

"What?"

"A gold star chart, every time you come up with something that actually works out, you get a gold star, a sticker of course, but hey, if you get ten. You get a prize," I said laughing.

"And what's that? You leave for a year and don't come back?" Crabbe snapped. I went over to Crabbe and put my hands on his shoulders. He cringed.

I leaned down next to him, "Well Crabbe, I haven't figured that out yet. Maybe a stuffed horse or something, I know _I've_ always wanted a puppy. I'll get you a puppy-." He used a spell and my mouth disappeared.

Remus turned to Peter, "That's not fair; I like her when she's like this. Maybe she is drunk," Peter chuckled.

It was almost five minutes before I finally got it. I gasped when I got the spell to undo on its own, Voldemort groaned. "Again?" he snapped when I opened my mouth.

"Duh, what kind of dog do you want, a German Shepard? A Dalmatian? A poodle? I think a poodle will bring out the ugly redness in your eyes," I said as if dreaming of it already. Lucius stood up too, "Okay, okay, you want a poodle too, well tell you what. When you get ten gold sticker stars, you get one too. Maybe you could name it Albus or Georgette." I suggested, instead he grabbed the back of my neck and took me from the room. "Remember Tommy, work for those ten stars!" I called. James took one last look before the memory faded.

(Lucius Malfoy had only broken my arm in a few places, it hurt like a bitch, but I survived and healed the next day. Actually I was on the train while I was still healing.)

The memory faded into something they had never seen before. Down the street a house was on fire, Sirius grabbed James's arm. They had no idea where they were and they were afraid to know, the fire was warm on their skin. From behind them four pure black wolves came out of nowhere and appeared beside them as they continued to walk; they turned into Arubey, Edam, Nick, and Chris.

They all chuckled…

…In the burning house I was alone; there were two bodies outside… of James and Lily. I was now trying to find Harry, I heard the crying finally and I sprinted upstairs. I growled when I realized how stupid I was for not checking the nursery. I hit myself in the head and ran over and grabbed him.

"Its okay, Harry, it'll be alright. I'll take you to your aunt and uncle," I whispered. I slurred my words because I was afraid that he had inhaled too much smoke. I heard a crash and I ran to the window, they were here already. I turned and ran down the stairs and I passed James and Lily, I turned the baby away from their bodies. He was still crying so I had him stop and tried to calm down. He sniffled and closed his eyes, I put my hand on his belly; he was breathing just fine and his heart rate was faster then it needed to be, but he was alright.

The Marauders hurried over but stopped when they saw I had an infant. Sirius growled when he assumed it was my 'dream' child.

"No," I snapped when Arubey stepped forward, he grinned.

"The boy isn't even yours, why do you care." He glanced at the bodies, "You brought them out of the house?" I said nothing as I started to cry as I looked down the only living Potter.

I begged, "Arubey please, my father kill his parents and now he has no one. My father tried to kill him too," I cried. I moved him so Arubey could plainly see the scar on his forehead.

Arubey had a point of his own accord, "They disowned you from their group after you told them the truth about your father-."

"I deserved it, but not this; not this boy, he doesn't-." he came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, he broke the bone and I nearly dropped the infant as I shuddered and fell to the ground. Sirius had closed his eyes. "Gwin you're weak, if you raise this boy as your own… he'll be just as stupid as you." He chuckled, amused. I had thought about raising James's son as a nephew or very young cousin or something like that. But now that _he _brought it around to my attention, I didn't like the sound of it. It sounded wrong, my father murdered his parents and I'll raise him? No, people would hate me and assume I'm raising him wrong and to actually think my father is his grandfather or something. They wouldn't believe me if I raised him and I said that I was the only one to keep him safe.

I sighed and looked up at him, "Arubey he has no one, I don't know where his mother's sister lives. I don't have much time-."

"We all know that, you should have been killed years ago. Remember when you got away and we met your father?" I said nothing to him or to this comment. I looked down at Harry, he was cold and shivering. Being held by me could get him sick. Nickolas chuckled as if he read my mind. Arubey continued, "Give him over to me and I promise he'll live to see next week at least, I'll fine the human woman and they'll take you back to-."

"No, I go with you or forget it." I snapped trying to get up; my right arm couldn't used at all for the next day or two. He sighed and muttered something in his old human language. I stared at him, I never heard him talk that way before. "Arubey I didn't here in time, I have to make sure my father can't find him." I whispered, he shook his head. Edam came up behind me and took my right arm and held it tightly, "Arubey, please don't-." Nickolas hit me over the head just as Arubey took the infant from me. He chuckled at how easy that was. He caught me in time and took my good arm and treated my body as a rag doll. James ran over to me then went to see what the baby boy looked like.

Somehow I was able to wake up quicker then they thought. I kicked Nickolas in the shin and it snapped in two. Arubey held a small knife at Harry's throat. I froze. "Arubey give me the boy and you have my word that I'll take care of him first, and then come back to Concord. I swear it," I grimaced. He sighed as he removed the knife and pocketed it.

He looked over at Nickolas; I didn't realize how much pain that could cause a man, even a vampire like Nickolas. He was whimpering and was gripping his brother's hand so tightly I was sure Chris's hand was broken by now, Arubey glanced at me and back to Nickolas again. He muttered something and held out the baby boy, I hurried forward and took him before Arubey would change his mind.

"Thank you, I'll be less then a week." I promised and I turned to leave. He called me back, I turned to face him, but he said nothing so I left the area before the muggles started to arrive.

LINE HERE

I woke and cursed when I realized how much that gave away, I hurried when I go dressed. I realized in class my shirt was on backwards, I slid down in my chair and I fixed it quickly. Travis stared at me and I muttered I had been in a hurry this morning; he rolled his eyes and I laughed. The teacher looked at me; I stared right back and pretended to be looking for the person who laughed even though it had been me. James glanced back at me, I immediately turned away and I put my hand to where Arubey had 'hit' me.

When the bell rang I sprinted out of the classroom and I went to see Dumbledore, but he was with other people at the moment and t was either now or never. It turned out that it had to be Never.

I needed to tell him who my father was, what he was planning, where he might be and what he plans to do. I had to tell him; that baby was in danger and he wasn't even born yet. I saw Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic; I chickened out and hid in my room for the rest of the day after my last class.

I fell asleep when Sirius came into the room, he woke me up and asked for an explanation, and I acted like I had no idea what he meant. He finally just took me by my right shoulder and shook me. "Sirius," I gasped, he scowled.

He glared at me, "Do you love me Resa?" I said nothing, I sat up and went to leave but he ordered me to not. I paused and my eyes showed pain, I was glad I wasn't facing him. "Turn to look at me," he whispered. I did what he said and he came over to me. "Do you love me or not?" he asked me again. I still said nothing, he groaned and reddened. As he went past me, I grabbed his arm and I turned him and I right away kissed the hell out of him. He held me close for a moment and he picked me up and carefully carried me back to my couch and we sat down as it held me tightly against his firm and stealthy body. I had been sitting next to him when He moved me so I was sitting on his lap, and he sat back and I was above him sort of; my sexual side was minor when I was with a human. But when I was with another vampire, it was more aggressive; I had heard that Arubey liked pain when he made love to a woman. I didn't know if that was true and I didn't want to know. Nickolas did though, that was no secret for anyone to just find out.

He asked me again, "Do you love me like I love you?"

"I broke up with you months ago Sirius, how can you still-." He interrupted me by kissing me again, I closed my eyes and dreaded what I was about to do….

I sighed and got off of him, he stared at me; once he stood I put my hands to his head and I erased all memory he had of us being together. His eyes were closed and I led him from my room and finally he opened his eyes to see me looking at him. "Why am I here?" he had anger in his voice, he saw his Common Room passage not far from where we were.

"Sorry Black," I hissed. "_You_ ran into me," I snapped and left.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

LINE HERE

It was another few weeks before the students had another trip to Hogsmead. My boys were going to stay this time, at the school. I went alone. I read at a small table in the back of the Three Broomsticks, I got gotten a hot chocolate and it was still full when I left. I loved chocolate as a human, I still do, but I can't eat or drink it unless if it's dipped or mixed with blood. I hated myself for that. The snow had long gone and the grass was greener on the other side of the hill. I saw James and his friends; I could hear Sirius talking still about the day he 'ran' into me.

James was confused, "But the day before, you wanted to be with her-."

"Don't tease me about that James!" he snapped and they dropped it. I saw Fala in the window of the Shrieking Shack, I gasped when she motioned for me to come over to her. She didn't understand that if I went, the Marauders would follow me. I shook my head as James glanced at me.

"What?" he grinned.

"Sorry James, I was day dreaming, I think-."

"You think?" Sirius scoffed. I knew that this was how Sirius would have treated me our entire lives if we never had fallen in love. The pain showed on my face apparently because James looked like he had just been insulted by his best friend as well. "Come on James- Slytherin stay away from us."

I snapped finally, "Sirius-." I yelled he turned and I hit him hard enough where I was sure I broke his nose. They all gasped and James held onto him. Sirius held his nose so he wouldn't get his clothes full of his blood. I hated myself right then: I hadn't eaten in weeks, the blood was warm… I shook my head again as if he hit me back.

Remus looked at me strange, "Resa, you just-."

"I know what I did Remus, just take him to the school, make I didn't break his nose." I stuttered; I sensed four more vampires, besides Fala. "Please," I was begging for the vampires to stay away, not for them to hurry to get him to the Hospital wing. They must have realized I was asking them because they didn't make themselves known.

"I'll get you back Riddell-."

"Just get away from me Black," I snapped and followed them with my eyes as they left. Arubey came up behind me finally.

I glanced at him, "Nicely done Gwin."

"Shut up," I wanted to breathe so I could make myself stop. He chuckled at me.

Sirius came back to try to knock some sense into me, but stopped when he heard me speaking to my companions.

"Leave before someone sees you-."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." He muttered, Nickolas and Christopher and Edam weren't with him this time. Instead it was Durza, Jager, Fala, and Risika. "Come back with us, you're better then these humans here-."

"No I'm not." I muttered, I turned back to see Fala coming towards me… James pinched himself and the other three. It hurt. They weren't dreaming this time.

…She had a rabbit in her arms, Risika grinned and I gasped and turned away when she snapped its neck suddenly. James glanced at Sirius when Fala threw it at me, I could only step aside. "Fala, why'd you do that?" I cried, Fala laughed.

"You still have to much human inside of you Gwin-."

"Stop calling me that-." I stopped when Arubey came and stood beside and put his arm around my waist, I moved away from him. "Don't touch me," he grinned and glanced at Risika.

"You disgust me Karew," Risika spat. He laughed at her.

"Try to fight me, you'd lose." He promised her.

"I'd love to see that, Arubey and Risika fighting to the death, hopefully they kill each other." Durza muttered proudly. He hummed for a moment, I could only cover my ears. He tautened me, until I kicked him and threw him aside. He growled and sprang up and tackled me to the ground.

I got his knee in my thigh and I felt the bruise form almost right away, I yelled out and Risika- another female Dark Line- came and helped me by getting him off of me. Arubey chuckled when Risika helped me up. "Don't get him pissed off Resa," he growled, I nodded and reconnected my left shoulder. I glared at Durza and he grimaced when I used magic to cast a fire spell in his face.

Remus glanced at Sirius to see if he was worried for my safety, he wasn't but amused.

"If you changed more women that would never happen!" I snapped at Fala.

"Are you kidding, and then I would have my children sleeping together! I don't allow that-."

I only remember that I lost it, I cast a much more powerful spell at Fala, Risika grabbed me around the waist and held me back, "Let go of me. She is not my mother, my mother is dead- she murdered her- let go!" I said as I kicked her.

I didn't mean to, but she finally let me go and this time Jager took over. "Enough!" he yelled, I stopped. I respected Jager because he treated me better then the others. "Fala stop calling yourself our mother, you say I'm your brother but you turned me. Remember? If they are your children, then I'm not your brother any longer after today." She growled something but I didn't catch it.

She snapped, "Fine, I'm not your mother any longer. You stay here Gwin-."

"It's Resa, not Gwin." I blurted, I was pushing her and Jager over the limit that they had. Jager's limit was larger, but he lost his temper easy after awhile. All vampires do after awhile. She bent down and picked up a new rabbit; she commanded it to come to her. She smiled at it and kissed the top of its head. "Resa come and feed," she told me, as she smiled down at it, the rabbit fell asleep and got comfortable in her arms. I didn't move. I wasn't hungry anymore, "Come Resa now, you haven't in weeks and you'll die-."

"Good." I stammered and turned to leave.

Fala snapped the rabbit's neck again, I turned to see her feeding off it; I groaned and turned to leave but she was in front of me. I could only step back, "Feed you or you'll be dead in less then a day. You've been feeling weak and that's a sign of no new blood in your system; you're a vampire Resa. We need blood to live-."

"Oh really, I had no idea." I said sarcastically.

"You last fed three months ago during the break, your time is almost up-."

"I don't feed on humans," I told her.

She held the rabbit by the scruff of his neck and shoved it in my face; I took the little creature and tossed it away from me. My hands were shaking and stopped when I let go of the rabbit. "If you die, then so does the people you love." She was using James and Sirius as my reason to live.

"They'll be fine," I whispered as I turned away from her, I staggered when she took my arm and turned me back around to face her. I've tried to die this way before. When I tried to stake myself after Tom Riddle kidnapped me; I thought it was the only way I could ever be free from him… if I was dead and gone. I failed and he caught me.

She shoved her arm in front of me; I pushed it away and ran away from them into the village. I passed the Marauders as I did, they hid behind trees. I disappeared into the Hogshead, a pub that outsiders usually used because they were frowned upon by the villagers. I went upstairs and I shut the door, I tried to forget and forgive myself for what I was trying to do.

I needed to die, my father was right; James's friends would hate me if they ever really had been told face to face by me about my father's real identity. I needed to die before I they found out, I if was dead… they could never fine out who I am-what I am.

I sat on the windowsill for a long time, waiting to become dust but it was getting late and I couldn't stay here over night to die. Someone from the school would come and get me.

As I walked back to the school, I could feel the affects of refusing the blood; my steps became slower every passing minute and tired beyond sleep. I glanced around me the entire way to the castle. I was alone which scared me. It was later then I was supposed to be, every other student was back already. I heard a stick snap behind me, I turned but no one was there. I turned back to face my school, I expected Fala to be there or Arubey; instead it was Jager.

"I've been waiting for you to pass by," he muttered. I stepped back and then forward.

"Jager, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, but feel free to stay on the school grounds." I muttered, he grabbed my arm and had me sit down on a log while he rolled up his sleeve, I knew what he was going to make me do. "I'm not feeding off of you Jager-."

"Yes you are Resa, I don't love you, no one in our Line loves each other, but I like you enough where I can't let you die for something so stupid." He finished rolling his sleeve to his elbow. "Hold her for me," I turned to see who he as speaking too, I yelled when I saw Arubey standing behind me.

Arubey put one arm around my waist and the other held my neck, "Arubey please, just let me-."

"No," he growled. He hated me, why was he helping me to live? I got no answer to that question because he suddenly ran a knife over his arm and put it in front of my face. "Drink from me Resa, I'll do this every three months if I have too," he added. He put it up to my mouth and I opened my mouth to speak but he took that chance.

Damn me, I thought as his blood entered my mouth and dripped down my throat as I drank; Jager stared at us. My hands on Arubey's arm, not to move it away, but to keep it there.

"Good girl," he whispered in my ear. "Good girl," he sighed. "Done," he whispered after another two minutes. He pulled his arm away from me and I fell against his chest. He held me and Jager came forward and tied a small bandage around his forearm as he held it so he could.

I could only whisper, "Don't do this again Arubey." I paused for a moment, "Next time, let me die." I added and got up and left.

LINE HERE

I was sitting facing the other three tables today; breakfast went by slowly because now, I was afraid to go outside. I was afraid to see Arubey or Jager; I barely slept anymore so now I spent my time casting spells on my room, dorm and Common Room. I looked up to see two of the four Marauders watching me, I looked away. I finally forced myself to get up and leave the Great Hall. Travis, Eddy, and Severus sat together; they watched me leave as well. Last week Arubey had made me feed off his blood and now I had to go through another three months before I could get my chance again. Death and dying was all I could think about during classes, my grades dropped and I almost failed an exam for DADA and it was one of my best classes. Lily offered to help me; I turned her down right away before she could finish her sentence. I walked with a quickened pace to my room. Every time I enter my own room, I fear that someone is waiting for me. No one ever is- just my books and burning fireplace.

In mid April I went down for class and as I was leaving my room, a group of Gryffindors came from their Common Room portrait hole. James and Remus came after me, as I hurried down the stairs to class. It was my last one for that day and I wanted to try to sleep more then thirty minutes tonight.

"Resa!" he yelled.

"I'm going to be late Potter,"

"Then we will too, we have the same class." He reminded me, I muttered something but he didn't hear it. He was on floor six and I was on floor three and going faster with every step. I got to first floor and sprinted down the hall I was in my seat and ready to go when they entered about three minutes later out of breathe and stumbling. Lily grabbed James's arm and they walked each other to their seats. I watched and looked away when Sirius looked back at me; my hair shielded me from being able to see him.

The teacher called on my twice, I got the answer right both times. He was pleased and so was I; when James turned his head to look at Remus he glanced at me.

"Remus, are we going out tonight?"

"Do you have to bring that up in class James?" he asked a little annoyed. I grinned, only I could actually hear them. "I am, this month I want you to say in and get some rest." He muttered. Sirius turned around to look at them- like his best bud… he glanced at me but I was doing my work, but still listening. "Sirius, the spell is easy-."

"No, not that- I'm staying in. That woman gave me nightmares-." I looked up, right at them. Sirius ignored me, "Who would do that to a rabbit-." I put my hand over my mouth and tried to make it look innocent. I felt my heart start beating, they knew. They knew about me and Fala and the others being here; I was exposed as a vampire. Why were they waiting, what were they waiting for? Go to Dumbledore, I wanted to tell them. He'd believe you, I thought.

"Sirius she pulled it from a hat," Peter mumbled. I groaned and sat back, Travis turned to me.

"What?" he snapped, I stared at him.

"Sorry, I just can't remember what I was going to write." I said loud enough for them to hear, "When will the damn bell ring?" I asked him.

"Five minutes Resa, now four." He added quickly, he seemed ready to leave and get away from me too. I've been sleeping in my room since March and the night Arubey made me feed off of him. It's been a couple weeks.

The bell rang at the moment; I was somehow the last to leave. I was glad when I saw that Severus was waiting for me. "You waited?" I asked, but pleased and happy he did.

He shook his head, "I have to speak to the professor." I frowned and glared at him as I left. I've drifted further then a mile from my friends, Eddy barely looks at me and you saw how Travis treated me.

I left the classroom quickly and pleased I never turned red anymore; I skipped steps up to my room. I opened and closed the door after I entered and dropped my bags on the couch; I left right away and went down to the bathrooms so I could shower before I went to bed. I showered for as long as I wanted tonight, I wrapped myself up and dried off slowly. I dressed in my pajamas right away and I carried my clothes to my room and left them in a corner. I turned away and turned back to see them gone, I grinned; the elves still took care of me at least. I was happy about that a little and suddenly began wondering if I would ever my clothes again…. I lie down in my chair and read for most of the night, I turned the light off and spent the next two hours trying to sleep. I finally fell asleep after one hour and twenty minutes of trying.

Waking up is easy, it's the getting out of bed that's hard; don't you agree? Maybe not…. I sat up and the blanket fell off of me, I knew something was wrong because I never used blankets even in winter. I looked over on the couch, Arubey was sleeping. I went over to him and dropped two of my heaviest volumes on his head. He yelled at me for a while then was silent.

My turn to yell, "Why are you here?" I yelled this time. He grinned and came over to me, I stepped back. "I should be dead right now Arubey, why did you save me?" I demanded. He looked at me strange; I didn't like it and told him to stop looking at me like that. His face contorted into a different expression, I didn't like that one either. I went forward and pushed him away from me, I ran from the room to my Common Room. He was on the other side unable to get inside. I smiled and sat down on the couch; I used a secret passage way to the Library. I avoided that lower floors for a while. Saturday started out as a pain in my ass.

It became almost in need of healing potions when Sirius came from somewhere and grabbed my shirt and held me, I realized I was still in my pajamas. Good thing they were dark blue without stupid pictures, my shirt was a short sleeve that buttoned down. He pushed me against the wall and I stared at him. I had broken his nose but the Nurse was able to fix that right away.

His face held anger and pain as he touched me, it was understandable. He started talking first, not giving me the chance to even _think_ about starting. "Okay," he said. "One, don't hit me again. Second, give me back my memory; I know you did something to make me forget something. James and Remus claim that I love you, I don't why you'd want me to forget that but I will find out-." Arubey came out of nowhere and pulled him away from me, Sirius nearly fell over the side of the stair case; I grabbed him just in time and pulled him back but left him on the steps as I grabbed Arubey's hand and pulled him up to my secret room. He smiled but frowned when I pushed him again so he sat down, I turned but he grabbed my hand and I fell onto his lap. He grunted but smiled. He took me carefully and pinned against the cushions and him.

I groaned, "Don't not here or ever." He frowned and became angry with me. Good, I thought. "Get off me you incompetent fool!" I gasped; he laughed but let me go. I stepped backward. My clothes were back, cleaned and ready to be worn; I saw them in the corner- folded and smelled of lilacs. My favourite. He watched me and finally got up, I sat down because I was afraid he'd throw me, he looked down at me as he neared.

He told me the truth because I knew it was. "Your father is looking for you and found me first. He sent me to find you, however if you tell that old man down there everything, the truth. I won't hand you over," that had to be a lie.

"We're enemies, why should I trust you?" I snapped. Arubey Karew grimaced slightly when I said this. I looked away from him, he went over and gabbed a book and went to the fireplace and threatened to throw it in. "Don't!" Pause. "Okay, okay. Let me get dressed first and we'll go down," he nodded for me to continue but I didn't know what else to say. "What else is there? Thank you, for letting me be killed easily-." I snapped in his face.

"No, for the fact, I'm going to let you live, because I won't let him kill you." He threw me the book and I caught it, I groaned at the sight of it. I was a notebook that belonged to a French Astronomer; I put it back quickly and turned to see him holding jeans and a shirt. I stared at him, they were different clothes then from the ones in the corner. "Where'd you get-."

"I brought them with me; they're sturdy and will last a while. We'll be traveling," he explained shortly. I took then when he motioned for me too, I moved but he pulled me back. "I'm saving your life, allow me." he whispered smiling, I stared at him.

Arubey moved closer to me and picked me up as he kissed my neck. He carried me over to the couch, unlike last time- I was on top the entire time. He pulled off my shirt slowly taking his time as he kissed me, I thought he was going to undo his pants when he started pushing mine down off my hips. He kept his mouth over mine as he worked….

We ended up trading places and I was under him so he could get my pants off better. He sat up and pulled me with him he lifted my arms up as he pulled on the shirt. He suddenly stopped and tosses it aside The pants he probably took from Risika, we're about the same size, I think. He got my legs in first then lay back on me and brought them up as he pressed his chest hard on mine; I felt his hands run over my thighs every few seconds. I knew he wanted to just strip me down all over again, but he didn't. I didn't want him too. He was sighed as he moved his lips to my collarbone as he buttoned my jeans.

He lifted his head with my arms around his neck; I still had no shirt on. He smiled when he noticed that and kissed me over my heart on my left breast. I whispered his name and he ignored me. He looked up at me, "Do you trust me?" I nodded although I didn't, not for one second. He lowered his mouth to the same spot and I felt his teeth against my skin. He pierced my skin on my breast and drank my blood, it was like he taking his back. I put my hand on the back of his neck and tried hard to start breathing.

He suddenly looked up at me, he had crimson in the corners of his mouth, I pulled him toward me and I removed the blood from his mouth. He put one hand beside my head to keep him a certain height above me with his other; he pressed his palm against the bit mark. I giggled, "Your hand is cold," I whispered, his mouth barely left mine when I said that. He grinned and kissed me again, his hand stayed in place.

_Sorry it took so long to update, I got sick & then was unable to write anything. Better now and I hope it's still good enough to read! I realize the beginning is confusing but it makes sense if you read it all the through first; at least I think it does. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Epilogue Chapter 5

Epilogue Chapter 5

After Arubey was done dressing me in his own way, he got up off of me and pulled me to my feet; I watched his face as he watched his own fingers run down my temple to my neck on the left side of my face. Arubey looked into my eyes and kissed me on the lips. I turned my head away from his and he watched as we left the school. I had only a few more weeks left until I was finally done with school and I was running away with my enemy. I led the way from the room; Lily and Sirius were coming from the Gryffindor Portrait hole- James, Remus, and Peter were right behind them.

He growled at me slightly as he looked at them too, "Come on Resa. We have to leave, now." He added, I nodded and turned away from them. The only family and friends I've ever had besides Gloria and Benny.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lily hurried after us. Arubey looked over the railing of the stairs, the dozens of stair cases were either still or moving on us.

"We're in a hurry." He told her- he grabbed me around the waist and jumped. I closed my eyes and kept my face against his shoulder, we landed softly. I looked around to see what floor we were on: we landed on the stair case between floors two and one, he let me go and we leapt over the remaining railing and left to head into the Entrance Hall. Severus, Gage, and Travis were also coming from our Common Room as we passed the door. A few other people watched as well. Albus came from the Great Hall, I stopped Arubey. I went over to Dumbledore.

"My father has this plan to kill a few people in order to gain more power then anyone has ever had in our world. Voldemort will his spies and friends turn against each other." I whispered the names of James and Lily in his ear and he nodded. "Thomas Riddle isn't a good man and we both know it, Professor."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Disappear." I turned to Arubey, he nodded towards the door. I looked back at the Headmaster, "Voldemort's Head Quarters is the old Riddle House; his followers are Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and a many dozen more. I'll write down names and send them to you," he nodded. "I'm sorry," I muttered in shame and I turned and left to follow Arubey from the castle. He took my hand roughly and we disappeared right off the first step.

* * *

James and Lily Potter still hadn't survived, in 1991- as we all know the most terrible day in magic, they were killed and their home set ablaze. Harry lived even though his parents didn't. My father escaped barely alive and I never returned to London even after he returned many years later with the help of Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Travis and Eddy were killed by Death Eaters when they tried to stop my father's plans about six months after they took their N.E.W.Ts. They had joined James and Lily in the Order of the Phoenix; Remus continued to become a werewolf since there is now cure for it. But he realized many years after he was bitten that it was part of his life. Sirius Black had met and married a woman name Jackie, I never met her and she was killed not long after their second child was born… from what I heard, the baby was a girl and they named her Glory. Their first child was about a year older and their son Cygnus. Voldemort killed Jackie himself while Cygnus watched. That's all I heard about it. After Harry had grown up and started school I disappeared into the city to see him. He was small but looked just like James with Lily's eyes. When he was seventeen he defeated my father finally and avenged many lives. Living in Ireland alone for many years I returned to a permanent home after Harry's first child was born. I lived close by and I kept an eye on the famous wizard and his family for many generations as they were born, lived and died. I continued to live and act as Guardian Angel; I did the same for Sirius's own two children and then his own grandchildren after they had been born to Glory- Cygnus had male triplets and then two other girls. Glory had three girls and five boys, two sets of twins! Arubey would come and see me every few months, spend the night in the guest room and leave before I woke. Fala never bothered me anymore, Risika and I never became friends and I knew we never would. Edam met a human girl, turned her and they live together after fifty years- in Paris. Remus had also married, she liked making people laugh- their only child was Teddy and he was raised by her mother and also by Harry Potter, because he was the Godfather of the boy. I felt so proud of Harry to take that responsibility; Remus and his wife had died in the final battle against Voldemort. Teddy grew up and married the first daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Voldemort's body rotted away in a cemetery under water many leagues away from Great Britain; he never woke, thus never returned. He was killed and he stayed dead- I just wished that could have been the same for me as well. 


End file.
